


By Candlelight (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Smut, Wax Play, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Wilford’s beloved has had a rough day at work, it’s up to him to make it all better.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache / OC, Wilford Warfstache / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 2





	By Candlelight (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of kinks for Kinktober.
> 
> Day 23: Wax Play

Romance came natural to Wilford. He loved to make any night with his fiancée Salacia something a night to remember. He loved her so much and he hated to think she might ever think he didn’t appreciate her so he worshipped her body in a multitude of ways. And tonight was no different.

He had lit a bunch of candles and strewn them about their shared bedroom and spread rose petals over the bed. He was in his pink silk robe and waiting on said bed for her. Hoping she would love it when she got in from work. 

And she did. 

She’d had a rough day and all she wanted was her Wilford. And when she walked into their shared bedroom and saw him waiting there for her in the most romantic of ways she teared up a touch. 

“Well now, Wilfy, what’s all this?” She said giggling. 

“Well, Salacia, I wanted to make your night better than your day.” He purred.

Salacia giggled and walked over to the bed, stripping her uniform away. He chuckled as she crawled into bed clad only in her underwear. He flipped her onto her back and caged her in kissing her deeply, his mustache tickling her upper lip. She moaned his name softly when he began to kiss down her neck, dragging his teeth along her collarbone. He chuckled and cupped her cheek. 

“Please.” She whimpered. 

He pulled away and snickered at how needy she sounded already. He loved when she got needy like this. 

“I’m thinking that we could try something new tonight.” He said gently. 

“What did you have in mind?” She asked, her curiosity piqued. 

He slipped out of bed and kissed her hand. He grabbed a pale pink candle and lit it. He smiled and let it begin to melt. 

“How about we try this wax out on your sexy body.” He purred. 

She shivered and nodded, “Please, Daddy.” She gasped.

He kissed her quickly. 

“Just lie there still.” He said and tilted the candle over her stomach. 

When the wax hit her bare skin drove her mad. She squeaked and jumped a touch. He smiled at the sight. He dropped more onto her bare skin. The burning sting was amazing. He dribbled the wax over her stomach and thighs. And when she pulled her breasts out of her bra he dripped was over them. She moaned loudly. 

And after he had her coated just as he wanted he began to peel and gently scratch the wax off of her body. She whimpered a bit. There were red marks on her skin and he loved it. He kissed her and went to grope her breasts but she gently pushed his hands away. 

“I just need a moment, Daddy.” She murmured. 

“Of course, baby,” He said and pulled out some lotion to rub into her red marks for now. 

Later they would continue. For now they would cuddle.


End file.
